Mobile phones have increased in popularity over the years. Despite of the benefits of mobile phones, mobile phones pose a hazard when used while operating a vehicle. For example, users attempting to use a mobile phone while operating a vehicle are at a significant risk of being distracted and therefore at a significant risk of causing an accident that could harm themselves and others.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.